The Fire Inside Us (Translation)
by kushinashair
Summary: The young Saimonai, has succeeded after a lot of attempts to become a genin. However she wouldn't have succeeded without her role model, named Rock Lee. (...) They both didn't really talk to each other, until Lee started to teach her taijustu, per accident, which also involed some unpleasant scenes for the new, somewhat talentless kunoichi. (Click for the full summary and infos!)
1. Credit and infos!

Hey,

This fanficiton doesn't belong to me - I only translated it from german to english. This fanfiction belongs to Kim-Justu and skyla99 on fanfiktion . de I got the permission from both autors to translate their work.

Since the summary doesn't fit in to the summary box, I cut it short. I'll add the original summary at the prologue and here.

This fanfiction is not finished, it has currently one prologue and four chapters.

_And please, if you see any grammatical errors, in my translations, please tell me!_

* * *

**The autors comments:**

Heyho~! :)

No, you haven't read false, it is actually a LeexOc story! :D The story just doesn't come from me, it also belongs to my charming also autor .de/u/Kim-Jutsu] Kim-Justu! :D We took Lee as a Pair, because we think, that he is often represented as crap and we wanted to give him a girl. Of course you can not write a LeexOc story without humor. There will be a lot of ambiguous stuff and I think, that some of you will laugh a lot. Have fun and stuff, ne? We would love to recieve reviews! :)

LG Sara and Kim! :)

P.S.: fs71/f/2014/007/f/c/saimonai_by_kim_ [The Oc]

* * *

So in summary...

**Original writers:**

skyla99

Kim-Jutsu

**Genre:  
**Humor, Romance, General

**Rating:**

T

**Summary:**

The young Saimonai, a kind of indelicate kunoichi of Konohagakure, has succeeded after a lot of attempts to become a genin. However she wouldn't have succeeded without the motivation of her role model, named Rock Lee. She was about to give up a lot of times, however she continued forward and followed her role model, which she often and secretly watched at his training. They both didn't really talk to each other, until Lee started to teach her taijustu, per accident, which also involed some unpleasant scenes for the new, somewhat talentless kunoichi...

**Current status of the original story:**

Unfinished - one prologue four chapters.

**Status of the translation:**

Translated only the prologue. I'll probably upload every second week, on the weekend.

* * *

(In my experience I can say that this fanfiction is one of the few, good ones with original characters! You won't find Mary Sue's here. I have laughed a lot while reading and I hope you like this one, too!)

* * *

_Thank you, for reading this!_


	2. Prologue

**Summary:**

The young Saimonai, a kind of indelicate kunoichi of Konohagakure, has succeeded after a lot of attempts to become a genin. However she wouldn't have succeeded without the motivation of her role model, named Rock Lee. She was about to give up a lot of times, however she continued forward and followed her role model, which she often and secretly watched at his training. They both didn't really talk to each other, until Lee started to teach her taijustu, per accident, which also involed some unpleasant scenes for the new, somewhat talentless kunoichi...

**Prologue**

„…and 78, and, 79,and 80…" I carefully peeked behind the tree and observed him. He stood at a tree and hit the hard bark again and again, with nacked knuckles. Secretly I asked myself, how much it must damn hurt to hit. I knew that this would continue for a long time –after all I had already watched it enough-, but regardless I didn't go away. Too much I admired him for his stamina and I somehow wanted to be there for him, even if he didn't knew that I watched while I stood and observed him, how he like everyday, trained hard and hit the tree, I began to feel weird. I admired Lee very much and this would never change, rushed into my mind. But there was something different too, even when I didn't want to name it. I let out a sigh and touched my forehead. I finally became a genin, but instead of training hard, in order to balance my weaknesses, I watched my grand role model train. Suddenly I had the desire to come closer to him, he was also absorbed in his training, so he wouldn't notice me anyway. Also: Said, done!

But when I dared my first footstep, I just had to trip over the rootage of the tree behind me. I gave an embarrassing, shrill sound from me and landed direct on the stomach. But my little accident wasn't unseen – Lee turned to me and looked at me friendly, with a little confusion in it. I didn't knew what to say at this moment, but as I looked up to him, I suddenly felt warmer and my already rosa colored face began to change to red. Then I remebered a few things – the spiteful nickname "green full body condom", so called him some people him behind his back, was really suitable chosen. As the nickname rushed into my mind, I could not impede, that suddenly a indecent thought sneaked in to my head and I was sure that NOW I was red like a tomato. To everything queasy that happend, I realized that I, while I handeled my indecent thoughts, unintentionally, but not unobtrusive, that I stared at his crotch. I cursed inwardly and stood up clumsylie, embarrassed scratched the back of my head. I opened my mouth, to say something, but unfortunately I was unable to speak.

„You?", asked Lee eventually and moved his head slightly awry. Then his gaze dropped to my forehead protector, that I wore around the neck. „What? Oh, I see... Yes!" Normally I would be more open, but when I'm near to him, I was unintentional shy. Sometimes I was annoyed about it, after all maybe he would like more, if I was more quick-witted in his presence. Lee looked at me with his awry moved head, before he briefly looked at the spot where I watched him. Even, when he didn't directly adress it, attendent alone the thought, that alone there's a possibility, that he suspected something, that made me redder again. That was of course partically unobtrusive.

„What do you do here, actually?" At this question I strangely felt caught and I didn't had the slightest idea, what I could answer. Something like: ‚Yeah, I've watched you, because you're incredibly mega amazing great!' probably wouldn't come out good. I opened my mouth again, to say something, but nothing came out again. And while just I stood there, with an open mouth and Lee, who waited for an answer, rushed this, goddamn word thourgh the mind: Blowjob. SHIT, man, I cursed myself inwardly for these inappropirate thoughts, that I get when I'm in his presence. Goddamnit, I wasn't a pervert or something! Then I finally took a deep breath and only once in my life, I had a good idea, how I could impress him. „I wanted to ask you, if I could train taijustu with you. You seem to be really good at it." Inwardly I patted myself on the shoulder, that I as well as found my voice again, as well as that I answered, without stuttering. The most of you would probably say: ‚ Oh wow. Be proud: A sentence!' and that of course in a sarcastic voice. But seriously: When you almost everytime think ambiguous in his presence, everything is far from easy. Inwardly I had thought many times, if I shouldn't spend less time with Hinemaru He was my best friend and meanwhile my team partner, but also terribly pervert. Sometimes I had the feeling, if he would rub off on me.

Lee looked at me a bit suprised. He probably didn't reckon that I could speak a normal sentence. After all in the last years I've never done it and he probably already labeled me as mentaly ill. But his expression transformed and he brightly and boardly grinned at me. „Of course! You too, seem to posses the power of youth, this would be a big honor!" shouted he a bit too enthusiastic and I saw the flames in his eyes blaze. Hm, how athletic Lee was, he probably was a flame in bed… Argh! I became almost like Hinemaru, when I was with Lee! I took a deep breath and tried to ban these thoughts out of my head, which was really difficult.

I also started to realize, that I could be happy, to be a girl. As a boy I would by now, have fallen with a bar in the neighborhood! No, not again! In this moment, I was startled easily, because Lee grabbed my arm and pulled me to the tree trunk, where he had trained. Which made the whole situation worser for me, since his sudden touch turned me on. ARGH, NO! This should finally stop, I thought so ambiguous, that I could go berserk today! But if I thought, that this was the limit, then I had deluded myself properly.

„What is it?" wanted Lee to know suddenly. „Come on, we're losing precious training time!" I just nodded perplexed. So innocent, how he looked at me with his round eyes, I almost began to drool. Eventually we finally continued to walk forward, or better HE walked forward, I fell over my own feet. And just in case I cursed at myself, that I got clumsy in the moment! But the worst thing came: Instead of, just paying off and shut my pervert mouth, Lee caught me, since he stood near at me. The gesture was probably meant friendly, but I would rather have been sunken in the ground, from embarrassment and shame. As I wanted to quickly pick myself up and thank him – Fate didn't meant it good with me today - My hand accidently ran over his crotch. I'd rather have screamed loud and would have run away quickly, because the he wouldn't notice THIS, was absolutely, impossible. So I looked anxiously in his face and discovered an incredible spark in his eyes. For a moment I really thought, that he maybe would have even liked it.

But this hope or not hope – I couldn't describe my feelings exacly – was abruptly destoyed. „You're really eager! By the power of youth you even know, where to attack exactly! The next time you just have to hit harder, okay?" Oh man…

* * *

23.02.2014 - 01:13 am (Too tired to reread, for mistakes...)

(If anyone sees any grammatical mistakes, could that person tell me?)


End file.
